


Rogue Monsters

by languageismymistress



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Board Games, F/F, Family Bonding, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, Highlights of the life of a monster, M/M, Murder, Team Rogue Flash, gore and horror, movie marathons, occasional murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:58:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6108730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry was contemplating his life as he sat surrounded by his monster murder family</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rogue Monsters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JQ (musicmillennia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/gifts).



Why is there a head in the freezer, this was not the plan that Barry had agreed, to, not in the slightest. Yes, the killing of people is technically murder, but when you have to look at the head when you just wanted to get your Ben and Jerrys ice-cream, that was disgusting. Damnit Mick. There was burn marks, those he could notice, along with ice, both freezer and Len, with a shimmer of gold. Lisa and her glitter must be taken seriously on all accounts.

 

He slammed the freezer draw shut, grumbling to the couch as Mardon and Hartley started their next film. He just settled in between the arm rest and Lisa whose grin never faded from her face, a trait that Barry learnt far too quickly, was not human. He had learnt rather quickly that there is more than meets the eye in life. He himself being one of those. It was fine, it was normal really, didn’t bother him now. What better to track and kill a monster than the monsters itself. 

 

One good things about being friends with the dead, half dead and immortal, they know what movies are good and what deserve to rage in the fires that Mick loves to kill things in. The normal things in life. The other good thing about being alive, no one eats your food, he, Hartley and Mardon had full range to the edible food in the kitchen, making sure that the others obeyed the whole, no dead things in the fridge rule. There was still blood smears in the fridge, Barry was just heartbroken to throw out his apples. Red and blood, not the same thing Len.

 

“So, what is on for tonight?” Barry stared between the four monsters and one human looking at him. 

 

“I thought homeless,” Len lurked. 

 

“I want something preppy,” Lisa leered. 

 

“Both?” Mick mused. 

 

“Movie!” Barry blurted. 

 

“Dracula,” Hartley huffed. 

 

“Naturally,” This was the bad thing about having monsters in your space, the movies they do choose are always monster related. 

 

“It’s a classic,” Len smirked. 

 

“No, you are, this is a rip off, remember?” He had heard this argument too many times. 

 

“You’re going sweet, Mick,” Len gleamed, those fangs forming softly. 

 

“Shut it, Leonardo,” Barry laughed, only Mick and Lisa could get away with that name calling.

 

“Something entertaining, Bartholomew?” Barry rolled his eyes. 

 

“Not at all,” He just stared at the screen, the black and white film starting, ah, the one with the armadillos, than. 

 

The movie itself was not of much interest to Barry, it was more the commentary from Len that was the amusement. He was one for more action in films, plot to keep him entertained, not that of an overly dramatic vampire, though, the more he learns of   
‘Dracula’ the more of Len he sees. It’s rather amusing to him in a way. 

 

“Why the armadillos?” Every time. 

 

“It’s for amusement purposes,” Mardon smirked.

 

“Its tradition okay,” Len laughed. 

 

“A way to show that the film is not to be too serious,” Lisa gave a grin.

 

“Certainly the plot does that on its own,” Hartley rolled his eyes. 

 

“Tradition,” Barry glared, a spark of lightning hit the banshees skin. Barry giggled at the annoyed shout Hartley gave. 

 

“Faes,” Hartley shook his head.

 

“Barry,” Mardon set his tone that shivered down Barrys back.

 

“Fine,” He huffed, settling in back next to Lisa, smiling as their wings molded together. 

 

It was the one place where they could all be them, no hidden wings, flames, wands or grey. Everyone themselves, wings and all. Barry’s wing was happily preening that of Lisa’s, they were working together to rid of the old feathers that had been tangled after the last encounter they had with the Jinn. Barry shook at the memories that had flooded his dreams. 

 

“Hmmm,” Lisa hummed, the wing flickering in his.

 

“Stay still,” He murmured to the wing.

 

“Tickles,” Lisa laughed. 

 

“Hush,” Len ordered.

 

“This is highly unrealistic,” Mick sounded bored, usually never a good sign as fire often followed. 

 

“No vampire sounds like that,” Len yelled towards the screen.

 

“Yes dear,” Mick rested his arm behind Lens head.

 

“We can properly pronounce our w’s,” Len was rolling his eyes most likely.

 

“Really? Who knew?” Mick smirked, a smell of thickened smoke filling Barry’s lungs.

 

“No fires,” Barry scowled.

 

“I only listen to the boss, kid,” Mick leered. 

 

“I’m older,” Barry pointed out.

 

“Pretty sure that one goes to me, Red,” That nickname taunted him for centuries, the colour of his winds, red with flickers of yellow, looking like lightning flashes with Barry flew. 

 

“Not this again,” Hartley whined. 

 

“Movie, please,” Lisa hushed them all. 

 

“Let’s listen to Len lament,” Barry continued to preen Lisa’s wing. 

 

“Why would we when we can watch woes and wonders?” Len shot back at him, clearly making the point of the w’s.

 

“We get the point, dear,” Mick huffed. 

 

“You don’t, I do,” Len smirked.

 

"No point puns,” Mardon pointed to him.

 

“Then don’t point to me,” Len retorted. 

 

“Back to lamenting, Lenny,” Mick rubbed small circles into his shoulder, Len lent into the touch. 

 

The movie continued as for Lens remarks, those were often whispered between himself and Mick. The two were compatible for what reasons, Barry was never clear on. All he knew was when they found him in the hollow neck of the woods, Len and Mick were   
together, and that was close to 4 centuries ago. It was a testament to Father Time himself how long they each had been living, though he suspected magic in some regards, he was not one to question. 

 

“Stakes don’t work,” He heard Len grumble. 

 

“I know, I’ve tried,” Mick teased him. 

 

“You tried to kill Len?” Hartley sounded shocked. 

 

“His old man, long before your time,” Mick waved Hartley off. That made sense, Barry did not speak up though, he kept to himself and the wings. 

 

“Thank you sweetie,” Lisa patted his cheek, he shivered at the coolness of her hand against his skin. 

 

“You’re welcome,” He yawned, curling himself around his wings, the warmth breathing over him. 

 

He registered the movie off and the lightness around him, carried by arms strong and warm like his wings, he snuggled in close, chasing the heat, the smell of his carrier lighting his veins. The couch was not practical but the company was delightful. Comfort   
drowned around him as he rested his head on his pillow, an arm draped over him, his back to his carriers chest. 

 

“Sleep, Red,” He faintly heard Mardon whisper.


End file.
